


You'll Lose Me

by astradanvers



Series: Idiot Jars [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, don't hate me, idiot jar fic, its sad, please, we find out what Cat did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat got some news and then she handled it badly. But Astra is still there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Lose Me

Cat stares silently at the jar on her desk. Her niece is right, she knows that but she can’t stop herself from some things. She drops a hundred dollar bill from her purse into the jar and lifts it up, stashing it in the drawer to her right. Closing her eyes she wills the tears welling up to just go away, tears offer her nothing.

“Kit,” a voice says quietly and Cat fights the growing urge to cry. “Kit, you’re crying. Why won’t you talk to me?”

“I’m dying,” Cat finally says, her voice quiet but broken. She wraps her arms around herself, grasping at the sides of her shirt, “I went for my physical last week and my tests,” she’s shutting her emotions down, closing herself off to them, “my tests showed that the lump I found,” she glances at Astra, “the lump is cancer.”

Moving forward Astra drops to her knees before Cat, “So you pushed me away?” Cat nods, her tears finally falling. “Cat, we’ve been married for six years, we have three children. I am always going to be here for you. No matter how much you push me away.”

Shaking her head Cat tries to pull away from Astra, “You’ll lose me, Astra, and you’ve already lost so much.”

“No,” Astra says firmly, “no the kids and I aren’t going to lose you.” Reaching up she gently brushes Cat’s tears away, “Tomorrow I am going to take you to the DEO and Eliza and Alex will give you another physical. Whatever they find we’ll deal with it and we’ll find a way for you to see our girls graduate and Carter’s wedding. You hear me?”

Cat nods slowly, “I’m sorry for the way I handled this.”

Astra shakes her head, “We’ll deal with it,” she says, pulling Cat into her arms, “I know you’re scared, so am I. We’ll get through this though, together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you do a sequel to the last idiot jar fic and have Catstra make up?


End file.
